The Primordial Aether
The Primordial Aether is the unformed miasma of force and substance; the wellspring from which all things in Mythopoeia (later called reality) flow. And, beyond the borders of reality, it still flows. There are currents in the Aether - called the Five Fundamental Forces - that form the basis of all known interactions in nature. The first four are the easiest to know: the forces of Light, Material, Gravity, and Decay. The fifth is more hidden and responsible for various anomalous observations – it is called Magic. Light is associated with the element called fire, Material with the element of water, Gravity with the element of earth, Decay with the element of air, and Magic with the element of Shadow. The Light force creates electric and magnetic fields, responsible for visible light, magnetism, and electricity. The Material force is responsible for the binding matter as substance to make things solid, and not pure force. Gravity is the force that draws these material objects toward one another. The Decay force acts to mediate how the other forces can pull substance apart. Although light is far stronger than gravity, it tends to cancel itself out within large objects, so over the largest distances (on the scale of planets and galaxies), gravity tends to be the dominant force. The last force is Magic, the dark force and substance of shadow which can manipulate the other forces, and thereby, the very fabric of reality. These forces formed currents which swirled together together and formed eddies in the Aether, and multiple forces and elements blended to make patterns. These patterns, after untold aeons, woke. Later beings would call these patterns by many names, but for the sake of argument, will call them the Primordial Fey. As they began to interact with one another, and learn to control the Aether around them, they formed reality (accidentally for the most part) until there was more real than there was Aether, and they became unable to walk the surface of their own creation for fear they would become trapped in its ever calcifying truth. GAME TERMS: Our first mini-game will be 4-5 sessions of playing the Primordial Fey from wake up through creation. Everyone use Human as a race, but they are BY NO MEANS humans, it's purely for the game rules. All characters will be Clerics (once again, for rules purposes). Point buy for stats with an extra five points. Be prepared to level up one-three levels between sessions. For backstory, be prepared to figure out what combination of Fundamental forces your domain is. Remember, these decisions will affect the mythology of all of Mythopoeia! You can be any alignment you feel like makes sense for your domain. This is myth-building at this point, not necessarily heroic storytelling... First session you will be a being, that until recently was a non-sentient pattern of forces. I can't wait to see what everyone becomes! The Domains are as follows: Lys - Light Maisha - Life Jurojin - Death The Orb - Nature Kataigída - Tempest Cicolluis - War Ilmórin - Knowledge Hayoka - Trickery